A MultiBay in the market is designed to facilitate user's addition of other peripheral device (e.g. swappable second hard disk for expansion, disc burner, DVD-ROM or floppy disk drive, etc.) so as to expand the options of a notebook computer similar to those of a desktop PC, effectively enhancing the functionality of the notebook computer and the operational convenience.
However, for the peripheral device installed in the conventional MultiBay, usually, it needs to exert force on another connector on the MultiBay in a state that the connector originally connected with the MultiBay is unplugged and pulled off when user intends to unplug the peripheral for replacement for whatever reason (say, upgrade or outdoor carry, etc.). As a result, this not only violates the design of ergonomics, but also easily results in the damage to the connector of the MultiBay, another connector of the peripheral and the related circuit or contact damage due to improper force exertion or deviation when user is unplugging, causing tremendous loss of user. According, how to design a resolution capable of improving the said drawback is actually the subject that the industry must tackle.